onigokkofandomcom-20200213-history
Arisaka Najimu
"Quote here." Arisaka Najimu is a character in Onigokko and a member of the Homurahara Occult & Horror club. Past Arisaka Najimu. A boy with a dark past that he hides underneath his arrogant and cold exterior, a shell that he uses to keep others away from him. Arisaka Najimu was left abandoned as a young baby, thrown aside by a teenage couple who had accidentally had him upon their usual bed activity. The young baby then was found and taken in by a man... someone who belonged to the very assassin cult that a man called Kuzuki Souchirou came from. So the young boy was thrown into the world of assassins for fourteen years, trained to be a deadly killing machine capable of various killing techniques from martial arts and well versed in various weaponry. one of the best assassins the cult has ever had. The boy had always delivered on his missions and had never failed one bit. That was until his last mission... involved a girl that was targeted to be killed. the young emotionless boy, the one who was alright with being a killing machine ended up developing emotions as he got close to the girl to finish her off. and in the end.... he threw aside his heritage of an assassin and decided to hope for a normal life where he can spend it with her. That... would never happen for Najimu. it had been two years since he forsaken the cult, and the cult now called for his blood. Of course, they would never let their precious killing machine go away.He was their most talented assassin. They needed him. So a few assassins were dispatched to finish off the girl he had grown to love, and leaving him to return to a bloodied 'home' (in terms of how he felt about the place he had been in) and some of the cult's best members waiting. And his reply was one of violence and anger. A long struggle it had been. One assassin after another. Najimu kept going on, even though he had been badly bloodied. In the end, he survived and all the assassins that were dispatched were dead. However, he now looked at the dying girl.... his eyes filled with regret as he cursed himself for being weak. Yet, the girl left him a dying will. "Najimu... Promise me... you will live out a normal life. Find yourself... and happiness.... You deserve it. After so much... pain. Promise me.. please. If not.. i will not be able to rest in... peace." The tearing najimu nodded his head as he promised her to live a normal life that a person of his age could. and as she went into a deep sleep, he solemnly vowed that he would never let someone suffer like the girl. A few years later, he arrived at homabura gakuen as a student, intent on living a normal life. He keeps an act of a pompy, arrogant person that easily gets scared for the sole purpose of preventing someone from getting killed, lest because of him, they die. Like the girl he had been close with back then. However, the person that Najimu had become would be found in the 'vigilante' identity he had created within the school, appearing as a masked man that would go around beating up delinquents or troublemakers that aimed to cause havoc in the school. That is of course his identity as 'The Kitsune'. In personality, Najimu is deep down, a person who treasures his friends and comrades and would lay aside everything, even his life to protect them. In nature, he is calm and collected, even when comrades are threatened, but he is willing to risk his life, for the 100% safety of comrades. He wishes to be a friendly person, but he restraints that desire due to the facade that he must keep when with others. One of a arrogant, cold and unfeeling person who is also a coward. Though, if he were to become the 'Kitsune', Najimu would be himself freely, though of course, as long as he has the mask on. It is due to the fact that the mask allows him to feel safe to 'make friends' without any worry of anyone actually being connected to 'Arisaki Najimu' in a sense. Dark Secret He was an assassin trying to live a normal life. Role Najimu's role in Onigokko was being crushed by a fireball. Profile Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Park Group